


Beyond The Laughing Sky

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 had never known 15 could sing. Nor did he plan to hear her sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Laughing Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The song here is a deleted song from Alice In Wonderland called Beyond the Laughing Sky, go look it up.

"D-d-done." 6 mumbled to himself. For the past hour he had been drawing a vision. One that he felt was important. He wanted to make sure that it looked just the way that he had seen it. Now it was finished and he wanted to show it to the one Stitchpunk who would pay attention to it. He turned around with the drawing in hand, opening his mouth to speak. But he stopped, noticing that no one else was there. At least he now knew why the past hour had been so quiet.

"F-f-f-15? W-where are y-you?" he asked, but no answer came. Getting worried about his friend, he rolled up the sheet of paper and began to walk out of the corner in which he resided. The throne room of Sanctuary was silent and empty. All of the others were taking care of their own business in other parts of the broken building. "H-hello?" 6 asked, hoping to get a response from somebody. However, he was met with nothing but silence. Or so he thought.

Nearby the elevator, he could hear a faint sound coming from further below. Curious, he hopped into the bucket, placing the rolled up paper beside the edge, and started heading down. As he went further, he could hear the sound getting louder. Once the sound got as loud as it could be, he stopped the elevator and was staring straight at a small hole in the wall. It looked like a tunnel. Reluctantly, he opened the door and walked into the tunnel.

It was dark, and had only one pathway, so there was no other place the mysterious sound could be coming from. Eventually, 6 saw a light getting closer to him. As he continued to walk towards the light, he grabbed the key around his neck. Stepping out into the light, he found himself at the site of the plane that had crashed into the building long ago. His optics searched around for the source of the sound. But, instead they found 15.

She was standing on the plane itself, looking at the evening sky as the sun began to set. Her arms were behind her back. 6 wondered why she was out here, when suddenly she closed her optics and began to make the sound he had been hearing.

" _Why does the whispering wind  
Sound like a lullaby?  
Is that the magic music  
From beyond the laughing sky?_

" _Why can't the swallows remain  
Where is the place they fly?  
Why can't I go along with them  
Beyond the laughing sky?_"

6 had never heard anything like this before. 15 wasn't exactly talking, she was doing something else. Something he was unfamiliar with and had never heard before. He began to wonder why he had never heard her do this thing before. And why she had chosen to do it now.

" _If I climbed the highest tree  
Where, oh, where would I be?  
Would I find a place for me  
In the land of grand enchantment?_

" _Where do the clouds disappear  
When they go rolling by?  
I'm wondering about the world  
Beyond the laughing sky._"

15 stopped and opened her optics back up. 6 could only stare at amazement. Whatever she had been doing had been the most beautiful thing he had heard. He slowly began to clap, which caused 15 to suddenly turn her head. She hadn't even noticed the striped Stitchpunk, and was startled. "B-bravo." 6 shyly said as he continued clapping.

"6? How much of that did you hear?" she asked nervously.

6 tilted his head up and looked at the light gray Stitchpunk in front of him. "A-a-all of i-it." he answered.

If Stitchpunks could blush, 15's face would have been completely red. "Y-you did?" she stammered. 6 just nodded his head, while 15 stood there.

A few minutes passed before 6 finally spoke up. "W-what were you doing a-anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, well I was singing. I needed some fresh air and came here to do it." 15 explained. 6 cocked his head to the side, confused about the word "singing".

"W-what's s-s-singing, 15?" he innocently asked.

"Well... It's a kind of music that involves words. And music is a wonderful type of sound that can convey just about any type of feeling. Apparently the humans would play it all the time before the war came along." she explained, adding the part about music knowing that 6 would ask.

6 was engrossed into this thing called music. He developed a huge grin on his face, which 15 couldn't help think was cute. "S-sound!" he exclaimed, the smile almost plastered on his face. 15 let out a small giggle as 6 looked at her in ecstasy. "Sound!" he repeated while staring at 15 with big eyes.

After she had stopped giggling, 15 asked, "So, what was it that you needed me for 6?" 6 then remembered the vision that he had wanted to tell her about, realizing that he had left the picture in the elevator. He took 15's hand and began to lead her back through the tunnel that he had came through.

Before 15 could ask him again, 6 answered the question he was asked before. "V-v-vision. W-wanted you t-t-to see i-it." When they exited the tunnel, the elevator stood there waiting for them. The picture had unrolled itself, revealing the vision that 6 had spoken about.

On the paper was a figure standing in the light, looking up at the sky. Surrounding the figure were music notes, although 6 didn't know that at the time of drawing it. 15 picked up the paper and smiled at 6. 6 began to send the elevator back up to the throne room, being silent the whole time.

"6? Could you do me a favor?" 15 asked, breaking the awkward silence. 6 turned his head towards her, waiting to see what she would ask of him. "Could you keep this a secret from the others? I would rather keep my singing ability hidden."

6 was confused as to why she would want to keep this talent hidden, but realized that it would be important. "S-s-s-sure. O-our l-little secret." he said.

15 smiled and said, "Thanks 6, you're a really good friend."


End file.
